


The Thought Of Knowing Who You Are I Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction

by Irllylikeseals



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Misses Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bee Miraculous, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Emilie Agreste Lives, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Fox Miraculous, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Team, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Peacock Miraculous, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irllylikeseals/pseuds/Irllylikeseals
Summary: this fanfiction is based on Miraculous Ladybug: NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF MIRACULOUS*This Fanfiction is also available on WATTPAD*Marinette starts her first day of sophomore year and is overall cannot be bothered starting another school year as she has been so tired with homework and duties as ladybug. Little does she know that this year will be one of her best years yet. The year begins with her and Chat Noir's 'friendship' getting more closer than with an accidental reveal with by the end of the year facing down hawkmoth or so they think.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Day of Junior Year I Miraculous

QUICK NOTE: THERE ARE NO KWAMIS IN THIS SERIES BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE SAME

I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS 

THIS IS JUST FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES 

Marinette's POV:

I wake up to the voice of my mom screaming to wake up and get ready for my first day of year 11. I reply back to my mom and say I'm up and when I'm all ready and have gotten changed, I go downstairs and eat breakfast and then I get my backpack and walk to school. A lot of my friends have changed since the start of 8th grade like Alya, she is way more confident than she already was and has started a Youtube Channel with over 600,000 subscribers and still keeps update on the Ladyblog. Nino, he has been still in into music and does part-time DJ gigs at parties. Chloe, she has somewhat been nicer to me but still is quite rude as well as being a usual bratt and 'Daddy's Girl'. Lastly Adrien. Adrien. Adrien? I haven't seen him all Summer. Well for Adrien he has just been getting smarter, nicer, cuter and handsome, AH not cute and handsome! I need to keep saying to myself I'm over him. I decided to not like him at the start of Summer break, just being friend-zoned and being 'just a friend' hasn't been worth fighting for. And either way, I'm way to busy for a relationship from all of my studying for school as well as my ladybug duties it'll just be way to full-on and I don't need that.

As I walk-in, I see Alya and Nino together;

"Hey, Marinette how's it going?" Alya asks as she comes to me and greets me.

"Ah, same old stuff haha" I reply back and I look around to see the rest of my class and then I see... Adrien come into the class with a large grin

'OMG did he get hotter?' i thought, no, no Marinette you are over him stop thinking that way.

Adrien comes up to Me, Alya and Nino and greets us with a 'hello' and I greet back while thinking about his gorgeous flaws and smile. NO, NO MARINETTE STOP IT.

When school is over, which I was happy for, I head straight home and I change into a more comfortable outfit. I put on a black tank top with grey sweatpants. I go to my desk and start doing some homework. As soon as it's 9.00 pm I get up and get ready to go on patrol with Chat Noir. We meet at our usual meeting spot, The Eifel Tower.

I get to the Eifel Tower and Chat Noir is nowhere in sight. I wait for around 3 minutes when I see a green glow behind me and I turn around to see a tall boy with a toned build, blonde-ashy hair, slim-fit catsuit and a famous Chat Noir grin. 

"Your 3 minutes late!" I say to him with annoyance. 

"yeesh, sorry m'lady didn't mean for you to have 'Cat-ittude' against me for being late," he says with an apology, plus with his annoying cat pun.

"Firstly, don't call me m' lady, secondly, stop saying puns and thirdly let's go and patrol", I exclaim and we head off and patrol the city of Paris.

Once I get home, i head straight to bed. I was so tired today and I just needed sleep. But I couldn't fall asleep, something was on my mind, well..... someone as on my mind. but who?

It was

Chat Noir. 

but why?

Do I have feelings for him?

w-wait what!

AUTHORS NOTE - SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS MOSTLY INTRODUCING EVERYONE AND THAT. BUT FROM NOW ONE IT WOULD BE MORE LONGER.

I TEND TO POST CHAPTERS QUITE QUICKLY I WOULD PROBABLY POST NEXT CHAPTER IN A DAY OR 2.

And sorry for change of present tense to past tense during the chapter I wrote this rlly late.


	2. Being Lucky or Not So Lucky

NOTE: SHORT CHAPTER LENGTH

Marinette's POV:

It the next day, and I was in physics class. I honestly don't like physics mostly because of that I'm not good at it.

When physics class was over the teacher told me to wait till everyone is gone. I was really confused why would I be held back? like it's only the second day what could i do wrong?

When the class in gone the teacher comes up to me;

"Marinette... you have not been doing well in physics this year so far. I checked your Summer Break homework and you barley got anything correct, how come?" The teacher explained as my body just sinks into me and my anxiety flares up.

"I-I don't know miss, I just haven't been able to keep up lately," I said because you know being ladybug is a valid excuse.

"I want you to get a tutor for Physics and if you don't I'll set one up with you. "she replied back and walks off out of the classroom.

My body just groaned inside of me with grief,

'i don't have time for a tutor' i thought

I walked out with hunched shoulders and my head looking down to the floor. I began walking to my locker but then I felt a shoulder collide to my shoulder, I jumped with a small squeak and I saw a tall boy with bright green eyes, it was- Adrien. He says greets me with a hello and I greet him back, he then asks why I had to stay back;

'why does he want to know?' i thought.

I tell him that I need a tutor since I'm failing Physics and if I don't the teacher will get me one.

" Oh, I could always be your tutor", Adrien insisted with a bright smile on his face. My mind going out of my brain and into a pool of water. 'What did he just say?!'

"Oh it's okay, I bet you will probably be to busy from all of your photoshoots and other classes", I reply back with an innocent and light tone to my voice.

"Don't worry it's fine, it's a good excuse to not do any photoshoots!" he said with a laugh.

"Oh ok then....... um, I'll see you later than....... bye!" I said as I quickly run off and try to process on what just happened with a million thoughts going threw my head.

'Why did he talk to me?'

'Why did he insist on tutoring me?'

'Why is he helping me?'

'Why did he want to know what happened?'

' Why did he wait for me outside?'

' Does he like me?'

wait... no...

' am I just overreacting?'

I was trying to think if this was a good thing or a bad thing for this to happen to me

Definitely bad right?

or good?

My mind was so confused

why did it have to be HIM

and why am I caring so much about this?

Adrien's POV:

To be honest

I know what my feelings are for Marinette

I know why I volunteer to be her tutor

I've known I've had a crush of Ladybug for so long I can't even remember but I also like Marinette

::

I walk into my therapist's room. I've had a therapist for about 2 months, only because of me living without my mom, though me and Dr Seale talk about other stuff that I have been concerned about.

"Okay Adrien.... let's begin," my therapist says, " how's your first week of school for the year?" every time I have a session with my doctor it's always so awkward for me as I don't tell these things to my family or friends.

"It's been going... okay I guess" I reply back, hey it's the truth nothing has happened much since school. He begins to write down some notes.

"Has anything changed for you at school, relationships, friends, schoolwork?" he asks when he mentioned relationships my bones shivered inside of me.

"yeah um, school has been going great the usual, friends I still have my usual friends Nino, Alya, Kim, Max, M-M-M-rin-ette," why did I stutter at Mairnettes name?" yeah it's been the same old stuff", I say as he takes down more notes while my brain just questioning myself why are you stuttering?

*time skip*

I wait at a table in the library for Marinette, today was our first tutor class together.

I then see Marinette running towards me and is out of breath huffing and puffing.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry for being late," Marinette says, " my parents wanted me to help out in the bakery and-" I cut her off she didn't really need to explain, I was cool with it.

"it's cool Mari it's all good, do you want to start?'' I say and she replies with nod meaning 'yes' as we take out our books and I start to help her with her homework.

an hour past and I can see Mari already having results, she is a quick learner. She has been getting a lot of the answers right which I'm very proud of her.

"Mari, you're doing really good, I don't understand why the teacher told you, you need a tutor," I state with a bright smile.

"Really? Thank you" she says as I just gaze at her with a bright smile

did she always have such pretty blue eyes?

were her eyes that blue?

For some reason, my heart was pounding and my heart rate was going higher and higher. I break the gaze at her and I tell her our hour is up and we both say goodbye and she leaves. I didn't even notice I was smiling after she left. What is with me?

I had to tell someone fast and I text the person I know who will always have my back...

Nino

To Nino:

Dude, I have to tell u, smth bro.

To Adrien

Sup dude what's been happening

To Nino

I like someone 

To Adrien

Yooo who man?

To Nino

Marinette...

He left me on read after that. I have got no idea why.

does he like Marinette to? wait no he's been dating Alya for 3 years now no way.

*time skip*

It's the next day and I get to school, I still haven't heard from Nino after I told him I liked Marinette, which concerns me.

Then all of a sudden I see Nino and Alya running towards me;

"Yo YOU LIKE MARINETTE" Nino whispers loudly, I quietly shushed him as he whispered quite loud.

"WAIT YOU TOLD ALYA!!!?" I say as my jaw opens widely, did she tell Mari?

"Of course dude, she's Mari's best friend!" he says, in a way, I kinda wished I didn't tell Nino he is my best bud, but he is terrible at keeping secrets.

" So are you being serious do you actually like Mari," Alya asks. I honestly didn't know what to say,

"well yeah kinda," they both give me confused looks, 

" I sorta like 2 people..." It was true I loved Ladybug and Marinette

and there was a special reason why...

a/n NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO GET STEAMY SO THAT'S A QUICK WARNING FOR YALL

AND MANY SECRETS WILL BE KEPT A SECRET...TILL NOW ** HINT HINT


	3. Parties and Lust

WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES: KISSING AND ALCOHOL 

3rd Person View POV:

It was a Friday night, Mari was at home sitting on her desk wearing light grey sweats and a red hoodie, she was doing some homework. When she was about done, Mari got a text from Alya,

'Hey gurl, I'm throwing a back to school party at mine, u have to come, no excuses, be there around 7'

Marinette smiles at the text and replies back

'don't worry Alya I'll be there!'

After that Mari packed up all of her homework and goes to the closet.

Her style has changed quite a bit since the last few years, she just outgrew them. She picks out a fitted black tank top with thick straps, a pastel pink-purple flowy skirt that was 1/2 way up her thigh and she paired the outfit with some black and white Adidas sneakers.

She then goes and gets changes into her outfit and then starts on her makeup. She never did over the top makeup looks, she would do a bit bigger if it was a special occasion so she did a bit of foundation, concealer, blush, highlighter, light banana tone eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner with a small wing and nude-pink lipstick. She then quickly fixes her hair to a half up half down hairdo. Her hair has gotten quite long over the years and is now down to her waist- ribcage.

When Marinette was done she got a text straight that Juleka, Rose and Mylene are here to pick her up as they were all going to the party as well. Mari goes downstairs into the Bakery and say goodbye to my mom and dad and head out the door into Juleka's car. It took them about 10 minutes to Alya's house when they came out of the car they hear loud music and Marinette could smell a strong scent of alcohol which made her gag.

They went into the house and immediately saw Alya and she came up to us really excited and you could tell she was already tipsy.

"OMG HI GIRLS" Alya said as her mouth was slurring when she speaks "guys where gonna get so wasted am I right?" the girls either nodded or said 'yes', Marinette wasn't really the type of person to drink, unlike the other girls.

It was around 12 pm and the music was loud and everyone talking and either tipsy, drunk or WASTED and that was definitely Alya right now she was just full out making out with Nino outside her house. 

Marinette was with her usual group of friends, Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Alix and they were just talking. Marinette than noticed the boys in her class Max, Ivan, Nathaniel and Kim and they were acting like animals you could tell they drank way too much. She then noticed a blonde hair and green-eyed boy- Adrien, his here? He was with all the boys although he was the only one that was not drunk.

It was starting to get more later and everyone was still acting like animals, Mari got up from the couch and decided to quickly get a drink, so was so tired so wasn't paying attention who was around her, she then felt her foot get caught with her other leg and fell forward she was going to fall although someone caught her it was Adrien.

"Hey Marinette, Are you ok? you nearly fell", Adrien said with his energetic expression,' how does he have the energy to be so happy', Marinette thought.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm just really tired now", Marinette exclaimed with a yawn and her eyes drooped.

"Oh, well, I was about to leave do you want a ride?" He offered.

"Um it's all good, I can wait", Mari replied back.

"nonsense, I think your friends won't have the energy to drive and I don't want you left by yourself, come", Adrien exclaimed as they both went to his car.

They reach his car, it was an expensive white sports car and then Adrien took off his jacket and put it on Mari with a smile than they hopped into the car and drove off to her house.

When Adrien was driving he kept having small glances at Mari as she was looking outside through the window, Mari to when he was driving gave him small glances.

As they pulled up to Marinette's house, Adrien said that she hopes that she had fun and gets some rest,

"Thanks, Adrien you to" Marinette replied back with but then they found each other staring at each other's eyes and they didn't notice but were going closer together, than Adrien began to start breathing with his mouth open and put his hand on her cheek, Mari didn't move but just stared into his forest green eyes. Adrien started to get closer to Mari until they were an inch away before their lips met and Adrien calmly places his lips onto Mari's, she kisses back but then pulls back and just stares at Adrien's eyes but then quickly smashes her lips with his and he puts his hand around her waist and they started to kiss more passionately for about a minute than they pulled back with a smile;

"I'll see you later Adrien," Mari says happily with a small giggle and she opens the door and goes inside to her house.

Adrien sits there for a minute or 2 and then drives back home with a grin on his face.

3rd Person View POV: 

It was a Sunday night, it was cold and icy but at the Dupain Cheng Bakery, it was nice and toasty from the bakery warmth. Marinette was exhausted and was in her room on her bed going through her social media. She noticed her hair was a mess, almost like a birds nest so she quickly got up and fixed her hair before going on patrol with Chat Noir.

Marinette seriously didn't want to leave the house. It was so cold. But for some reason, she had some motivation to get up and transform.

Once transformed she felt a cold chill reach her body as the suit was so thin. She goes up to the balcony and swings through the streets of Paris, everyone was inside, no one goes outside in this weather as Ladybug does and lands at their usual meeting spot and waits till Chat Noir shows up.

*TIME SKIP: AFTER PATROL*

Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to hang out after patrol, they were sitting down next to each other on a rooftop admiring the view of Paris. ladybug and chat noir were talking about each other's lives but obviously not trying to reveal anything.

"Are you still in love with that guy?" Chat noir asks out of the blue, Ladybugs face freezes at that question and her heart begins to pound.

"um-e-eh-u-um...no." Ladybug answers with a frown " he kept friend-zoning me so I just thought, what the point he's not going to like me back" it was true what Ladybug thought but she forgot a small detail... the kiss.

"I'd doubt that I don't think anyone couldn't possibly not love you," Chat Noir says with his famous Chat-like grin. All Ladybug does is smile with quiet giggle to herself.

All they do is stare into the night dark blue sky,

Her eyes reflected off the sky, glistering until

Chat Noir placed a hand on top of Ladybugs hands she turns to look at him expecting her to move and let go but she just holds it tighter and their eyes met...

They both just stare into their eyes, Chat Noir comes closer to Ladybug

"Can I kiss you?" He whispers that only Ladybug could here

Ladybug heart begins beating more faster and takes a deep breath,

"That's shouldn't be a question," She says as she smashes her lips to his, he puts his hand around her waist as Ladybug cup his face. Their kissing begins to start being in syncing till Ladybug is on top of Chat Noir on his lap continuing while gasping for air for split seconds before returning back.

Then at the worst time ever their Miraculous's start beeping meaning its time to go,

They break away, "I'll see you soon Chaton," she says in a small whisper and giggles, and stands up and swings her way through the streets of Paris to her home.

Once she gets home she is left dazed completely forgetting about how she kissed Adrien 2 days ago but only remembering the kiss with Chat Noir they had tonight.

She then goes to bed and waits to see what will bring her tomorrow for another week at school.

a/n- I'm honestly not proud of this and the previous chapters and disappointed because this could have been pretty.


End file.
